ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin Yang Yo! (DVD Release)
Yin Yang Yo! was released on DVD before, but only in Europe. Bummer. I wonder why not in NTSC. In 2017, Shout! Factory will release all two seasons of Yin Yang Yo! on DVD, and have 65 episodes altogether, In honor of its 10th anniversary (2006-2016). Yin Yang Yo! will be released alongside Bear in the Big Blue House, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Oobi, Wimzie's House & Atomic Betty on DVD from Shout! Factory. DVD LISTINGS: There will be two DVD sets, two seasons. Season 1 will have 4 discs, Season 2 will have 5 discs. The two DVD sets will have only two special features each, like a music video, an art gallery, and audio commentary, one each. (Season 1 will have Scott McCord's voice for audio commentary, and Season 2 will have Martin Roach's voice for audio commentary.)(Season 1 will have a featurette on the history of Yin Yang Yo!'s production.)(Season 2 will have a behind-the-scenes featurette with interviews featuring the production staff and the voice actors of the show, including Bob Boyle.)(Season 2 will also have an unreleased pilot episode of the show) SEASON 1: *Disc 1: Dojo, Oh No!/Finding Hershel, 600 Channels of Doom!/An Oldie But a Goodie, Yin! Yang! Yuck!/Beetlemania, Enter: The Ant/Sweet Stench of Love, WooFoo Flu/Imagination Situation, Too Much Yangformation/Aura...Or Not, Falling Yin Love/On Golden Pondscum *Disc 2: Old School/A Toy's Story, The Trouble With Two-Ni-Corns/Scarf it Up!, Return of the Night Master, My Stupid Sword/Neat Freak, The High She-As/A Match Not Made in Heaven, Scary Scary Quite Contrary/How the Cookie Crumbles *Disc 3: The Yin of Yang/Shopping Sprawl, Wubble in Paradise/Dictator of the Year, Master Dave/Destination Danger, Bad Nanny Jamma/Pros and Cons, The Gig is Up/Doomed To Repeat It, Family Day/The Hex of the Ex, Out on a Pledge/Dojo Alone *Disc 4: Attack of the Lesson/A Case of the Evils, Attack of the Vidiots/Fit to Be Tried, Voyage to the Center of the Yo/Sitting Shaggler, Shadows and Light/The Truth Hurts, Who Knows What Evil Lurks, Night Fall, SPECIAL FEATURES SEASON 2: *Disc 1: The Pecking Order/Party Favors, Smoke and Mirros/Yin-Credible!, Brain Drain/The Big Payback, Imperfect Fooplicates/Messy Relationships, A Bad Case of the Buglies/Control Issues, Foreign Exchange Problem/Turn About, The Manotaur/League of Evil, This Yang Isn't Bought to You By.../Stuck, Deja Foo *Disc 2: Gone-A-Fowl, Basic Yin-Stinct/Fighting Fooberty, Yin Yang Carl/Smorks, Wonder Tweens Go!/Touchy Feelings, O'Brother There Art Thou?/Roger, Over and Out, Inconvenient Tooth/Situation Tragedy, Skirting the Issue/Moon Over My Yinnie *Disc 3: Clown-Fu Fighting/Cat Smash Fever, Camp Magic Pants/Working Stiff, Mission Yinpossible/Disapp-Eared, Get Off My Back/Slumber Party of Doom, Old Softie/Dance Dance Devastation, Upstanding Yuck/Walk in the Woods, Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow *Disc 4: Today You Are a Bear/Pets Peeved, For the Love of Clamboy/Zarnot's Girlfriend, The Secret Life of Possum Panda/Dummy Up, The Howl of the Weenie, Game Over/Creeping With the Enemy, The Yindianapolis 500/Personality Problem, Season's Beatings/Splitting Hares, Extra Cheese, Anchovies, and Doom!/The Confidence Game *Disc 5: Roboticus Maximus/Size Matters, Unmoving Pictures/The Recline and Fall of Civilization, Mind Games/The Carl of the Wild, Clothes Encounters/Commander-in-Cheat, Party Troopers/Shadowcluck, Yin! Yang! You!, Division Quest, Yin, Yang Who?, SPECIAL FEATURES THE COMPLETE SERIES: A complete series set of all 65 episodes will also be released. It contains: 9 discs of all 65 episodes and the same special features that Seasons 1 and 2 sets have, a booklet with an episode guide and a character guide, a poster, a comic, and Yin, Yang, Master Yo, and Carl figurines. *The figurines are made by Matty Collector. SETUP OPTIONS: Spoken Languages: English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, Japanese Subtitles: English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, Japanese Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:DVD Category:Disney shows Category:Shout! Factory Category:Cartoons Category:Jetix Category:Saban